1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the control of torque transfer in a differential mechanism having a magnetic powder differential lock providing limited and controllable slip.
2. Background of the Invention
In automotive applications, two or more wheels typically drive the vehicle. Since each of the driven wheels takes a different path length, especially around turns or over uneven road surfaces, the drive wheels must not be forced to drive at exactly the same rotational speed. The automotive differential solves the problem of wheel contact and path length by sharing torque equally on both sides of a gear set, with the driven speed determined only by the torque provided. The negative consequence of torque sharing is that under conditions of limited traction, no wheel is given any more torque than the wheel with the least traction. The generally accepted solution for improved traction is differential braking or lockup, or a limited slip differential. There are a number of problems with these techniques. This invention provides an improved embodiment of a controllable differential lock with controllable slip.
A differential brake or lock allows the operator of the vehicle to intentionally lock the rotational speed of the wheels of the vehicle together by closing a friction brake tied to the axle shaft of each wheel. When the lock is engaged, the differential is no longer operative and the wheels all turn at the same speed. Control is typically up to the vehicle operator, and a significant torque pulse usually accompanies engagement of the differential lock. This type of device is common on agricultural and industrial off road equipment.
A limited slip differential automates control of the lock up of a differential lock. Typically wheel spin is sensed mechanically, by shearing a fluid, or electronically, by wheel or shaft speed sensors. The brake is applied mechanically, by pressure, or electrically, by locking up the axles of the vehicle utilizing a differential lock. Operator intervention is not required. A significant torque pulse still usually accompanies the engagement. In the case of a fluid lock, significant energy must also be dissipated as heat. Individual wheel braking, to maintain traction control, also generates significant heat because it is applied with respect to the chassis.
In all these cases, when a wheel spins, the axle wind-up, i.e., energy stored in compliance of the member, is released suddenly. Finally, locking clutches are not typically used in front-drive vehicles, and never for torque bias ratios greater than 2.5:1 because of torque-steer problems.
Magnetorheological (MR) clutches and brakes enable electrical control of torque transfer and rotational slip. These clutches and brakes typically use MR fluids, which are slurries of 2 to 5 micron particles suspended in oil. As magnetic fields are applied to the fluid, the particles tend to form chains, which are capable of carrying torque proportional to the magnetic field. Magnetic powder clutches and brakes are fluid-less analogs of MR clutches and brakes. The magnetic portion of their design is nearly identical to MR fluid devices, but since air is their fluid medium, inexpensive baffles can be used in place of seals. The magnetic particles are typically magnetic, martensitic stainless steel for corrosion resistance, with 10–100 micron diameters. Other advantages include engagement can be made at any speed, the powder is relatively tolerant of slip, and it can operate at very high temperature, roughly 500° C.
The use of a MR fluid clutch to control the locking of a differential is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,753. Its implementation is daunting, because the entire wheel torque of the vehicle (on the order of 1000 N-m) is carried across a MR fluid coupling. In order to transfer that magnitude of torque, the device would have to be large and very heavy. At high differential speeds between axles, the particles would tend to disperse away from the center of the multi-disc clutch due to centrifugal force. This tendency to centrifugate would severely and irreversibly reduce the torque carrying capacity of the clutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,513 attempts to overcome packaging problems by using a multi-disc, MR clutch to control a ball-ramp clutch, which performs the locking. Control is by dedicated sensors. Again, engagement would not be possible at high differential shaft speeds. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,441 controls a ball-ramp based on targeted differential speed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,618 affects a similar fix with the enhancement of a magnetic powder brake.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,832 overcomes the torque carrying capacity requirements by gearing up each side of the differential significantly to directly drive an MR clutch. Shaft speed is higher, but torque is lower, so package size, weight, and cost are substantially reduced. This patent describes a disc-geometry clutch, with all of the relative speed engagement issues raised above, but multiplied by the higher rotational speed. It is unlikely that engagement at automotive axle speeds would be possible.